Placenteros Errores
by Sakura Uzuha
Summary: ¿Como pude llegar a mi abismo?¿Como llegue a estar sola, sin amigos, sin familia, sin el amor de el?.El fue el culpable de todo este sufrimiento y aun asi le amo, como jamas he podido amar a nadie, el dueño de mi sufrimiento. Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Prologo

**Disclamer:**** L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque me encantaría que yo los tuviera pero no ¬¬ (Lin: su sueño guajiro es tenerlos pero déjenla es soñadora…._

_.Sakura: Dejame a mi y mis sueños jum!..._

_Lin: yo solo les decía a los lectores no a ti!_

_Sakura: Mala x.x_

_Lin: Lo se xDDD)_

**N/A: Hola!** Ammm pues la verdad este es mi primer fic! Waaa estoy tan emocionada, es tan sugoi esto! Waaa la emoción me aborda y estoy ahora mismo tan eufórica que canto canciones y hago tarea ( milagro verdad xDDD) pero bueno, este es el prologo, espero y les guste n.n no sean malos conmigo jejejeje…DEJEN REVIEWS! Onegai! Con eso sere tan feliz que besare a mi sasuke-kun xDDD ahahahha…saludos!

Disfruten el capi! ^^!

**Placenteros Errores.**

**Prologo**

Me encontraba en un claro, todo el paisaje era hermoso; aves cantando en los arboles de los alrededores, el cielo azul que surcaban algunas nubes de distintas formas, el viento en contra arrastrando unas cuantas hojas del árbol de cerezos de junto y un hermoso pasto, era lo que me rodeaba, tan solo era eso, mi único acompañante.

Con temor me acerque aquella agua cristalina, caminando lentamente mientras mi falda blanca se ondulaba al igual que mi cabello rosado, ¿Cuándo me había crecido?, no lo sabía, pero una incertidumbre se apodero de mi queriendo verme en esa agua que parecía virgen de todo contacto.

Mi mano temblorosa la acerque lentamente pero algo pauso su movimiento, me veía!, el reflejo de mi rostro lo contemplaba y tan solo veía unas ojeras enormes debajo de mis opacos y llenos de tristeza y sin brillo, parecían dos joyas muertas, sin vida, sin nada. Un rostro pálido, casi amarillento, el cabello sin vida, tan solo su color permanecía, mis labios rotos, con sangre molida y huellas de dientes ¿De qué broma se trataba?. Entonces vi mis manos llenas de grietas, con mucha sangre, mis brazos desnudos con marcas de golpes.

¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba yo así? ¿Hasta dónde había caído? ¿Quién era yo?. Comencé a gritar y caminar como desesperada, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, estaba actuando de manera que jamás lo había hecho, sufrimiento y dolor se apoderaron de mi y lo peor, aquel claro hermoso y sereno se volvió negro, lleno de tinieblas y un viento que calaba mis huesos, ahora solo me veía en la entrada de un lugar desconocido para mi, solo veía sombras tenebrosas, arboles rechinando y ruidos de lo mas terroríficos, pero cuando mi alma y yo me vi perdida y al borde de la desesperación una silueta de color blanco se acerco a mí. Su aura irradiaba felicidad, alegría, armonía y tranquilidad al mismo tiempo, pero algo que también pude percibir fue amor. ¿Amor? Mi mente jugaba conmigo o que…por que de inmediato esa sombra se dejo ver, era mi antigua yo!. Iba vestida igual que yo, solo que sus ojos mostraban felicidad, y un brillo son igual.

Soñadora, entusiasta, amorosa con todo su alrededor, optimista, tranquila y sobre todo, con una alma pura. La otra Sakura era simplemente una copia barata de una barbie, de una niña que creía que podía tenerlo todo y a la vez nada, una chica podrida, una chica impura, muerta. Esa era yo!

Pero simplemente mi otra yo, la tierna y dulce, se acerco a mi tomo mi mano y me adentro aquel lugar junto con ella. Su mano era tersa y suave y me daba tranquilidad que en mucho tiempo no había sentido, volvía a tener seguridad y paz interior, pero su voz me despertó de aquel retardó mío.

_Ya estas más tranquila. Me alegra. Porque hay algo que quiero mostrarte. No quiero que acabemos así después de tanto tiempo sufrir._

Me quede perpleja a lo que dijo, no entendía el por qué de sus palabras y ella lo noto, más bien mi otra yo lo noto y me dijo.

_Calma, dentro de ti sabes la respuesta de tu cuestionamiento. Tu solo observa._

_**De acuerdo. Lo hare.**_ Lo dije no muy convencida, pero su sonrisa que me mostro fue cálida y en un momento confie en ella y me adentre aquel oscuro y lúgubre lugar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**** L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque me encantaría que yo los tuviera pero no ¬¬ (Lin: su sueño guajiro es tenerlos pero déjenla es soñadora…._

_.Sakura: Dejame a mi y mis sueños jum!..._

_Lin: yo solo les decía a los lectores no a ti!_

_Sakura: Mala x.x_

_Lin: Lo se xDDD)_

**N/A: Hola!** Bueno la verdad me tarde mucho en escribirlo por que tuve mil y un actividades extraescolares que hacer…..ammm ir a concursos ejejje….(por cierto ganeee el tercer lugar en oratoria Lin: ¬¬ no seas presumida! Sakura: No lo soy….bueno solo me exalte mucho pero bueno ya ya ya….no dire mas!...Lin: ¬¬ Eso espero) bueno y demás cosas que ya saben…..apenas si hoy pude terminar la conti jejeje pero espero que les guste el capi….ammm claro no se como me quede pero bueno quiero darle las gracias a **Turururu **por el review que me mando, gracias linda n.n y a los demás que le dieron seguimiento….arigato! asi que!Disfruten el capi! ^^! Y dejen REVIEWS! Onegai! xD

_**Placenteros Errores.**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

Al entrar en aquel penumbroso lugar, no sentía miedo, ni preocupación, tan solo me sentía tranquila, en paz, pues esa otra parte mía me reconfortaba de tal manera que no pude creer en ese momento, era algo sensacional.

Caminábamos lentamente, hasta que, dentro de la niebla me percate que había una puerta de color negro, a simple vista se veía muy tenebrosa, tal pareciera que era una de las puertas del infierno, pero una mano en mi hombro, hizo que volteara y con una calida sonrisa me dijo aquel ser de luz.

-_Tranquila pequeña, esta es la primera puerta que quiero que veas. Porque deseo que te des cuenta de cómo empezó nuestro sufrimiento, solo quiero que recuerdes…-_

Yo sin en cambio, me atemorice y lleve mis manos a mi boca, comiendo las nulas uñas que poseía, pero ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo, tomo mi cabeza y la acarició suavemente mientras yo aspiraba aquel aroma a cerezo que emanaba de ella y ponía su mejilla en mi nuca, sintiendo su respiración suave y pausada, y eso hizo que mi corazón se tranquilizara, dejara de temblar mi cuerpo y parara las lagrimas que escapaban de mis orbes.

Una vez que me tranquilice, ella se separo de mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome fijamente pero con cariño y amor me dijo

-_No debes asustarte, solo quiero que entiendas algo que nos causo mucho mucho daño y que comprendas el por que, recuerda que no nos queda poco tiempo para comprenderlo todo y poder regresar.-_

_**-¿Regresar?-**_ pregunte yo confusa, por que ella no me había mencionado nada de algo que no entendía y eso me había hecho sentir nerviosismo que me había temblar de nuevo.

Tal parece que ella se dio cuenta y vi como se sorprendió, ponía una mano en su boca y negaba con la cabeza mientras susurraba. _-¡Rayos! Tenia que haberle contado antes!-_

Entonces yo me arme de valor y le pregunte _**- ¿Haberme dicho que? Dime por favor! Que es eso que no me dijiste!-**_.

Vaya por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dicho un "por favor" pero realmente necesitaba saber aquello que me ocultaba, lo necesitaba saber y mucho.

_-Perdón pero debí decirte esto antes de empezar el recorrido…..lo que pasa es que nosotras solo tenemos 12 horas para recorrer todo el lugar y comprender algo que nos han encargado, sino, no podremos regresar al mundo donde pertenecemos, y nuestra alma vagara eternamente aquí. Pero solo nos dieron una oportunidad para regresar con ellos y no debemos desaprovecharla, ikoose Sakura-chan! Vayamos a ver la primera puerta, recuerda que no hay mucho tiempo!-_

Me quede impactada por lo que había dicho….¿Alma?¿Vagar?¿Regresar?¿Oportunidad? -¿Qué carajos pasaba? No entendía nada de lo que había dicho, por lo que me agarre las hebras rosadas que tenia y con fuerza me las jale en señal de desesperación, porque en realidad eso era lo que tenia, desesperación por saber qué pasaba.

_-Tranquila, al abrir esta puerta comprenderás todo Sakura, tranquila pequeña, tranquila-_ Me dijo con un tono casi maternal que hizo que lagrimas salieran de mis podridos ojos y sonriera cálidamente para después limpiarme con mi antebrazo el rastro de mis lagrimas y con firmeza me dirigí a la manija de la puerta, suspire sonoramente y la abrí.

Un destello de luz azul y blanca salieron de ella, era tanta luz que me deslumbro a primera instancia, sin embargo mis ojos se acostumbraron aquella luz segadora y la mano de ella me guiaba a pasar por completo a la habitación; así lo hice y lo primero que me encontré fue algo que me sorprendió mucho, porque ese hecho lo recordaba mucho, aquel suceso ya había pasado.

Era yo! Cuando lo conocí a él. Cuando conocí al dueño de mi sufrimiento en aquel hermoso parque en aquella esplendorosa tarde. A Sasuke Uchiha


End file.
